Flowers For a Ghost
by onetruepain
Summary: When you're too insecure to say your feelings out loud after the tragedies in your life, you can resort to all different types of coping methods. Elena chose writing in her journal. What happens when she meets Stefan and around him, those insecurities begin to fade away?
1. Chapter 1

**So here is a new story. I know exactly where I am going, from beginning to end with this. The chapters wont be long, and I dont think the story as a whole really will be either, but I hope I will be able to do this idea/story with such an amazing ship its justice. I dont want to say too much, afraid I'll give away too much xD**

**Anyway, I know I have posted a new Stelena story before this one, and I am actually working on chapter two of it right now. I have about half of chapter two done right now, and I am hoping to finish that soon. So if any of you read it and were wondering, there ya go :D **

* * *

"The answer?" Elena heard her geometry teacher ask, causing her to completely wake up from whatever daze she was in. Luckily, she had gotten what they were doing in class earlier in the week when they had started the lesson, and quickly gave the teacher the answer "two."

Lately, Elena had been so unfocused. It was a few weeks into the new school year, her first school year without her parents due to the fact that they had died in a car accident a few months back leaving her younger brother, Jeremy to deal with the loss of it all. Their aunt Jenna being the amazing aunt she was, dropped everything. Her whole life. For them. To take care of them. And somehow, she didnt know how she would ever repay her. Sure, her aunt was family and there was no need to give back when it came to that, as Jenna had told her a million times, but that didnt mean that she didnt want to.

Her parents death shook up her life majorly for the worst, and she didnt know how to fix herself. She didnt know how to make things better, she just felt stuck. She kept all of these thoughts in her diary, but that didnt mean that she didnt want to say them out loud. Problem was, that involved trust. Not in just the person but herself. Not to mention the confidence she would need to speak her deepest thoughts out loud. The one person she would talk to - Jenna, she couldn't even talk to due to her insecurity. So that left her with her thoughts with the fake head nods saying she was fine, she was recovering, she was better….

But she wasnt.

* * *

Finally, last period had finished and she could go home into her own little bubble. Exactly how she liked to be. She quickly headed to her locker, grabbing a few things she would need and walking out of the school.

As she began her walk home, she went to take the shortcute she always took, leading to an area that was pretty quiet. Most people didnt go there, but when they did it was usually during the summer to relax since there were a few picnic tables to sit at.

Usually she would pay no attention to it, but what got her attention in the first place was a boy who looked around her age, but she had never seen him before. He was attractive, but he had the mystery to him. Like he was an old soul of some sort. She automatically got the more shy vibe from him anyway considering where he was, unless he had a different reason for being here.

When he noticed her, he looked up and she immediately saw his green eyes that were extra beautiful in the sun. Elena, being….Elena, took a few steps toward him. "Do I know you?" she asked, already knowing the answer to the question but knowing if she didnt ask that, she wouldnt have anything else she could quickly think to ask, forcing her to be unable to start a conversation. And for some reason, she wanted a conversation. Perhaps it was the mystery in him, not to mention - he was attractive. Or maybe it was because he was shyer and apart of her wanted to break through it.

The boy shook his head though, "No" he said, and then said nothing more. Things got silent for a moment before she spoke again. "Why are you here? All alone?" she asked. She also knew the answer to that, well, she _probably _knew the answer to that, but again, making conversation.

"I like it here." he responded. "What are _you _doing here?" he asked causing her to smile shyly. Maybe he was catching on that she wanted to talk to him? "Its a shortcut on my way home" she told him and he nodded, "I see" he told her. "I havent seen you around here" he said back though, and she couldnt help but chuckle a little, more nervous than anything.

"I havent come back here in awhile. I recently enjoyed the peace of walking home and am now taking this shortcut again" she explained. "But I...should probably get going. I have a lot of homework to do" she said, which was the truth. If she didnt get going now, she would talk for hours upon hours probably, just because he seemed pretty easy to talk to. And she would end up regretting it, feeling insecure and embarrassed and never wanting to take that shortcut ever again.

He understood and gave her a light now. "Then Ill see you tomorrow?" he asked and she couldnt help but smile. "Ill see you tomorrow" she repeated back, telling him she would be there. And apart of her felt excitement over that.

* * *

**Soooooo what do you guys think? I know this chapter didnt have much, just the first meeting, but as I said in the first note, I know where I am going. Every chapter is going to be 'important' in my opinion, meaning no fillers. So I hope you enjoyed and are intrigued :) If you want to follow me on twitter it is: dobrevftroden**

**p.s. Im sorry for any spelling/grammar/really any errors. Its currently 1am and I wanted to get this posted before going to sleep so I did no editing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally chapter two. :D**

* * *

Elena went home that night and immediately pulled out her diary, writing all about her day, the ups and downs - mostly downs. But not failing to mention to boy she met on her way home. She didnt even know his name. That night, she ate dinner with Jenna and Jeremy as she usually did, and quickly fell asleep, excited to see him the next day. He was intriguing, thats for sure, which is what made her want to see him again so badly. She wanted to see what was behind the mystery of his green eyes.

* * *

When the morning came, she had woken up a little earlier to take a shower before getting dressed and getting her hair done, getting her makeup done sometime between then, eating something quick for breakfast and going to school.

At school things went pretty slow which was nothing new. She ate lunch with her two good friends, Bonnie and Caroline. It was strange how she had once been so close with them. If anyone, she would trust them, or at least Bonnie with her deeper thoughts but her insecurity got the best of her and she stayed quiet, silently wishing she could just let the words fall out of her mouth and finally getting everything she felt all these months off of her chest.

By the time the end of the day came, she was practically running back to that place to see the boy. When she arrived, she slowed down, not wanting to seem too desperate to see him and noticed he was there, just as planned. "You know, you never told me your name" she told him, sitting beside him about a foot apart.

"You never asked" he said, grinning and she smiled. "I'm Elena" she told him and he looked at her. "Im Stefan" he replied, all of the sudden the two falling into an awkward silence. It was comforting yet awkward at the same time. She didnt know how to react.

"How long do you usually stay here?" she asked him, curiosity sparking in her. She couldnt help but wonder how exactly he got there either. They looked the same age, wouldnt he be in school? Unless hes homeschooled or dropped out. Or maybe hes older than she originally thought.

"Until I feel ready to leave" he said simply and she nodded. "Yeah, I used to hangout around her before more" she said. "And what made you stop?" he asked, his own curiosity spiking up about the doe eyed girl beside him.

"Uh...my parents." she said, which automatically made him think they were strict and wouldnt let her come here any longer until she explained further. "They died last Spring and I kind of lost all inspiration to do anything I loved since that point…" she sighed.

Stefan nodded, seeming to understand what she was talking about...what he was going through as if he had gone through it himself in time. It made her wonder about him. His life...his parents. What was under this mysterious facade...or if this facade wasn't even a facade at all? Maybe he was truly just a mystery. Or maybe she just thought too much. Either way, she had questions. She wanted to know.

"What about you? Your parents?" She decided to ask. "They died" he said simply, his voice seeming almost emotionless as if it happened so long ago that he didn't remember. It made her wonder if he knew them or if they died before he could? Perhaps when he was a child, too young too understand?

She looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry" she said and he just shrugged. "It's okay, it was awhile okay. I'm okay." He assured her. His voice was comforting, and it made her smile softly.

Elena looked down at her phone, realizing more time than we originally thought had one by and she looked at him. "I'm...sorry." She said, feeling slightly regretful. "I have to go" she said. "But I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked, feeling hopeful the he would be there. Their talks were short but comforting and she couldn't help but feel disappointed at the feeling of the day when they wouldn't talk anymore, hoping that day wouldn't come.

"See you tomorrow" he said a light smile, and watched her leave.

* * *

**Authors Note: So, with this chapter I know its similar to the last, but they're getting to know eachother. Let me know what you think :D Sorry for any typos! I know this update is short, but the updates wont be that long and this story as a whole wont be either. Just a little heads up. But Im hoping the next update will be longer :)**


End file.
